Security programs have become a standard tool in protecting computing systems and the data they access. Security programs analyze programs and files stored on, accessed, or executed by computing systems for potentially malicious or destructive actions. It is not unusual for a computing system to have more than one security program installed. A consumer may purchase a laptop with a security program installed, then install another security program they are familiar with or prefer. An organization's IT department may have a standard security program that is required for all devices and managed centrally, but individual users may install additional security programs to provide additional security or just as a matter of preference.
However, having multiple security programs installed on a single computing device may create problems. Every security program may incorrectly identify a benign file as malicious. Having multiple security programs analyzing the same files multiplies the potential for false positive malware identifications. Repeatedly analyzing files known to be benign can also unnecessarily degrade system performance. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for managing security programs.